Clingy boy for 15 years
by 0taku
Summary: Allen have been writing Kanda Letters for 15 year, but Kanda never reply them? Base on the song. Yullen


Clingy boy sticking for 15 years

Summary: Allen have been writing letters to Kanda for 15 year…but he never receive a reply. YULLEN

Link for the song: /watch?v=IuAfOu2308c

Disclaimer: I don't own the song or DGM.

_These poems written of my love for you,_

_I've been sending them for 15 years straight_

_And there's still no reply_

_,And there's still no reply_

Allen and Kanda went separate ways after the war ended. Allen sighs, he been sending letters for years now; but he never receive a reply. Kanda promise to keep in touch didn't he?

_The first year, I was reckless_

_I wrote each and every day without fail_

_I licked stamps with insistence,_

_Sending you my heart's spit._

Kanda wanted to travel to Japan for awhile. Allen is still living at headquarter where exorcist are allow to stay taking various jobs. Allen send a letter everyday but there would be no reply. "He must had move somewhere else, but he should have send something." He sulked.

_The second year, I was still reckless_

_Setting my house ablaze wouldn't even catch my attention_

_In fact, my clothes caught fire from below,_

_And once I noticed, only the collar was left.._

Jerry asked Allen to watch the cake so he can go shopping; but Allen got bored and wrote Kanda another poem. The smell of smoke stink the air but Allen didn't notice. When Jerry was back, the kitchen was almost burning.

"Allen-kun I won't ask for your help again.." Jerry face-palmed.

_In the third year, I calmed down_

_I'd already reached the limits of literature_

_I publicized my Mixi journal,_

_And my favorites broke the counter_

Lavi suggested to upload the poems that Allen fill Kanda room with, to a Mixi journal. Suprisingly, Allen got thousands of fans…

_In the fourth year, I wrote for a magazine,_

_And I branched out into social issues_

_I decided to release a poem compilation,_

_And I made fun of salary men._

The Literature Magazine ask Allen to write poems for them, of course it still about Kanda. For some reason everybody is asking Allen relationship advices. Kumoi also try to sell "Mini-Komurin" which everybody is too afraid to buy..

_These poems written of my love for you__,_

_I've been sending them for 15 years straight_

_And there's still no reply,_

_And there's still no reply_

Allen try to search for Kanda but Lenalee said he should wait for him to come back. She even suggest that he might have found someone else. Allen just hope he will come back home..

_By the fifth year, I was a pro poet_

_I captivated women 20 to 34_

_But since I was so earnest,_

_I saw other girls as inexperienced pansies_

Lenalee made a move on Allen and forcefully kiss him, Allen shove her away.

" Allen I understand you love him but you should forget about him and MOVE ON." With angry tear she yell at the depress boy.

" I can't Lenalee.. I thought you support me." Allen walk away from they crying girl.

_By the sixth year, my body was ruined_

_I'd already passed 2,000 poems_

_Not a bone hadn't been broken,_

_Not an organ hadn't been damaged_

Allen was hospitalized for too much stress and is insomniac. He keep getting worried about Kanda.

_In the seventh year, I was in perfect form_

_So today, I'll compare you to something_

_Perhaps you're like extreme ironing_

_Perhaps you're like a compound inner product space_

Allen think of what to compare Kanda to- maybe the lotus he kept in his room. The lotus used to bloom with life when Kanda was here. Now it just withered petals.

_Even in the eighth year, I didn't change_

_So today, I'll compare you to something_

_Perhaps you're like winning every match in 16 sumo tournaments_

_Perhaps you're like an AMPA glutamine receptor_

Lavi suggest to think of positive thoughts. Maybe Kanda enter a sumo tournaments in Japan. He laugh at that thought Kanda can surely lift one of those fat-ass up.

_These poems written of my love for you,_

_I've been sending them for 15 years straight_

_And there's still no reply,_

_And there's still no reply_

Everybody at headquarter is now worry about both Allen and Kanda. They believe Kanda won't be returning anytime soon, but no one want to burst Allen bubble.

_On the ninth year, __I had an accident_

_Apparently I suffered quite a blow to the head_

_And though I'd forgotten my own name,_

_I remembered only that I loved you_

Allen doesn't remember who he was, but he still remember the long-hair swordsman. Outside of the hospital Lenalee and Lavi whisper.

" I think it best he doesn't remember."

" If he did he surely try _that _again."

_Through the tenth year, through the eleventh year,_

_My memories didn't return_

_And yet, I loved you_

_All I could want was your reply_

Days by days Allen continue to add to his collection of poetry for Kanda. Mountains turn into Mountain ranges. He still couldn't remember but he still love Kanda.

_Through the twelfth year, through the thirteenth year,_

_My memories didn't return_

_But I still loved you_

_That was all I had_

His "friends" try to make him do a more "productive activity" than writing poems. Allen finally snap and isolate himself from them.

_Even by the fourteenth year,_

_they still hadn't come back_

_Every day was frightening and uneasy_

_I just wanted a glimpse at you_

_I just wanted a word to you_

He had seen pictures of him and Kanda but he want to see him in person- even if it just a glimpse. He try to remember- he even got Lenalee and Lavi to help. Each days is more uneasy than the last.

_In the fifteenth year, my memories returned_

_I remembered everything,_

_ and burst into tears,_

_Because I remembered…_

Allen finally remember.. He burst into tear and try to wake himself up from this nightmare. He doesn't want to remember. He cry his heart out in the room full of poetry.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_That you died 15 years ago_

Kanda had died 15 years ago. Kumoi told them during the ninth year, that when the lotus die- Kanda die. Kanda left so he doesn't cause his Moyashi grief.

_These poems written of my love for you,_

_If they kept piling up, would they someday reach you?_

_Into what was your room,_

_Every day, they were thrown_

Allen never enter Kanda room again. But he would always slip an envelope in there. Everybody at Black Order knew what the content is.

_I couldn't see you anymore,_

_And I kept loving you_

_but I thought we'd meet again_

_And you disappeared again_

Allen try to commit suicide by jumping into a lake Kanda- and Mana probably on the other side. He did saw Kanda when he was unconscious but he look angry.

" Baka Moyashi, don't come here yet." The figure disappear quickly as it appear.

Luckily, Lavi was following Allen because he was acting suspicious and rescue him in time.

" Thanks Lavi, I saw Kanda he say I shouldn't come yet." Allen gave him a small smile.

Allen continue to walk on the road of life before he meet Kanda at the end.

Sorry this is my first fan fiction..I suck at grammar so I'm pretty sure that there would be some error. I couldn't help to add a fore-shadow in the middle .


End file.
